La quête du démon
by Hinata-hyuga04
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf une menace demeure à Hyrule. Link devra , avec malon, vaincre le machiavélique Darklink qui le changera en démon lui enlevant tout signe d'émotions arriveront-ils a sauver Hyrule? Link retrouvera sa sensibilité? LinkxMalon


**Titre:La Quête du démon**

**auteur:Hinata-Hyuga (ou hachi)**

**Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartiens,pas même Link le sublime hylien blond aux yeux bleus qui brillent de mille feux_...(bah ouais j'aime Link! espérons que je ne suis pas la seule...)_**

**note de l'auteur:Ce début risque fort d'être quelques peu barbant mais ne vous m'éprenez pas la suite sera d'autant plus intérressante...**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles,Nouvelle menace, nouvelle aventure…**

Malon, fermière c'est ce qu'elle était et c'était également, sa vie. Son père talon l'observait de sa fenêtre et pensa à son future, il se dit que peut être le moment était venu pour elle de sortir du cocon familial … Enfin il se mit au coin de la tête que cette discussion viendra sûrement pointer son bout du nez au diner. Notre fermière elle, n'était jamais sortit avec un seul garçon de sa vie bien qu'elle aimerait bien connaître l'amour...Mais cela ce n'arriverait pas à elle celui qu'elle aimait secrètement ne partageait sûrement pas ses sentiment…Et puis il n'étais plus revenus depuis qu'il a sauvé Hyrule et Zelda... il l'a simplement et purement oublié.Un jour peut-être viendra t-il lui rendre visite? Ses yeux bleus ciel transperçant tout cœurs des personnes qui le regardaient, ses cheveux blonds comme le blé, son visage fin mais viril, et sa tunique verte il venait souvent hanter ses rêves ainsi que ses pensées si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il vienne la voir chaque matin elle attend devant son ranch pour espérer le voir…Une voix la tira de sa rêverie…

-Malon?Hoy le diner est prêt! _Appela son père_

Ces parole lui firent sursauter elle se résigna a gagner sa maison passant par la porte de l'enclos et rentré tout les chevaux elle entra dans sa maisonnette elle mit la table pour apercevoir son père finir de préparer le dîner.

-Papa j'aurais pus faire a manger! Tu ne devrais pas en faire trop._S'enquit Malon _

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite tu le fais toujours laisse ton vieux père le faire! _Rigola t-il _

Elle rit aussi, puis ils s'assirent a leur place respective et commencèrent a manger, certes Talon était paresseux mais quand il s'agissait de nourriture il était actif, le silence s'installa Talon devait en parler...

-Pa' quelque chose ne va pas? _S'inquiéta Malon _

-écoute Malon ma chérie, tu sais a propos de la maison tu devrais sortir un peux?Enfin je veux dire que tu as bientôt 21 ans…et je me demandais simplement si...eh bien tu n'as pas un gendre a me présenter?

-Papa je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler…merci pour le repas il était délicieux. Va te reposer quand tu auras finis je viendrais tout nettoyer après._Finit Malon mal a l'aise en se levant de table_

-Malon…

Elle en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre et referma la porte sur elle le dos contre celle-ci elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol les larmes lui coulait de ses yeux…pourquoi? Oh elle le savait pourquoi...parce qu'elle sait que son amour ne serait jamais partagé de logues minutes passèrent Qu'elle heure était-il? 18H35 cela lui donnait le temps de sortir et de se changer les idées...Tout à coup une idée germa de sa tête...

Dans le château d'hyrule, Un jeune homme rentra tout juste de son entraînement du soir car oui il ne voulait ou ne pouvait simplement pas abandonner le maniement des armes. Torse nu découvrant ainsi ses pectoraux bien formés par l'entraînement, il se dirigea en sueur,brulant, vers la fontaine de la cour et se rafraîchissant en mettant son visage entier dans l'eau le contact de l'eau froide sur sa peau brûlante lui fit du bien il se releva les gouttelettes d'eau perlaient sur tout son corps il vit une femme aux longs cheveux châtains presque roux... il poussa un soupir décidément il avait besoin de repos… il continua son chemin vers une des nombreuses portes de ce château. Ce serait aujourd'hui son départ il avait bien réfléchit toute la nuit dernière et venue à la conclusion qu'il avait assez abusé de la bonté de la princesse Zelda ,en effet après de long mois de repos au château le jeune homme ressentait le besoin de partir vers d'autre horizon, il aimait la liberté et bien qu'il était plus que bien traité il voulait être dépendant de lui-même. Il se dirigea donc vers la pièce royale car c'est la que son amie, sa princesse, Zelda demeurait souvent…depuis la mort de son père elle devait diriger a présent son pays: Hyrule. Il entra sans frapper , par habitude il n'employait plus les codes de politesse que l'on ferait avec les personne royale. Il la regarda elle était de dos mais il savait qu'elle ressentait sa présence elle parla d'une voix qui cachait de la tristesse…

-Link…je sais, je sais ce que tu vas me dire: tu pars n'est-ce pas?_fit Zelda les yeux baissés _

-Je le dois Zelda, j'ai assez abusé de ton temps et te ta générosité.

-Mais Link enfin! Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux pourquoi? De plus j'ai ressentis des ondes maléfique..._dit-elle sur un ton presque implorant_

-…si un problème t'arrivais je viendrais te sauver. _dit Link simplement_

Elle se retourna et alla en face de son interlocuteur, elle fit un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait spontanément , elle l'enlaça de ses bras fin et le serra. Link resta de marbre complètement paralysé, a ce moment il trouva préférable de combattre des monstres plutôt que d'affronter cette situation ô combien embarrassante plusieurs seconde s'écoula et il décida enfin de la repousser doucement…

-je-je vais y aller je reviendrais te voir souvent_fit Link en lui souriant presque _

-Soit, alors soit prudent je t'en prie je ne veux pas que tu soit en danger…_dit Zelda en joignant les mains _

-Au revoir …Zelda

Sur ces mots notre bel Hylien s'éloigna de Zelda il nota dans sa tête les paroles aux sujet des ondes maléfique:Zelda avait u pouvoir a ressentir toute les magie noires peut être que quelque chose se préparait? il partit vers la sortie pris son sac dont il y avait toute ses affaire et sa belle épée excalibur ce fut tout il prit ensuite la direction de l'entré du château puis il remarqua une fille aux longs cheveux châtains presque roux qui criait elle s'était fait prendre par les gardes qui l'empoignaient férocement,son cœur e fit qu'un bond…

-Malon? _Appela Link _

-L-L-liink?a-argh mais lâcher moi bon sang! _cria la jeune Hylienne_

Link prévint les gardes qu'elle n'était pas nocive et que c'était son amie ils s'excusèrent et la lâchèrent rapidement ils s'en allèrent ensuite penauds Link alla voir Malon

-Malon?est-ce que ça va?

-O-oui t'inquiète pas c'est juste que euh eh bien rien du tout ah ah ah! mais au faite tu ne devrais pas être au château? _s'enquit-elle gênée_

Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi Malon est ici…Cette fille, lui avait définitivement manquée son petit air très gêné la rendait très mignonne pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir plus tôt quel idiot.

-c'est pour me voir que tu as fait tout ce chemin? seule en plus…je suis désolé... _dit le jeune hylien le regard triste_

-Non! ce n'est pas ta faute je voulais juste...Euh acheter du foin pour le ranch tu vois ahah mais je me suis trompée de chemin et euh je suis arrivée ici ...par hasard...

-hm je vois...

Elle mentait très mal ce qui value un tout petit sourire de Link qui sont pourtant rare il ne répliqua pas car il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser alors elle reprit:

-alors que vas-tu faire?Tu retourne au château?

-Non,d'ailleurs il faut que je me trouve un endroit pour dormir et ce avant la nuit... Le cœur de la fermière ne fit qu'un bond une idée germa de sa tête,et trouva fort louable le fait de l'héberger elle pourra le regarder dormir autant qu'elle le pourrait peut être même qu'elle lui ferait part de ses sentiments?Enfin l'heure n'est pas pour réfléchir et elle se lança...

-Hé bien je te propose un marché...Je t'héberge à condition que tu me raconte tout ce qui t'es arrivé après avoir délivré la princesse et tout ça alors tu veux bien?_annonça t-elle les yeux brillant _

-je ne peux accepter_...fit-il le regard baissé_

-Link ne soit pas comme ça aller viens! _l'entraîna t-elle en rigolant _

Malon prit donc la main de Link :geste qu'elle trouvait tout à fait normal pourtant Link écarquilla les yeux quelque peux rougissant depuis qu'il étais au château,il n'avait pas ou peu de contact avec les filles,bien que zelda étais la fille la plus proche de Link le protocole leur interdisait de se tenir la main ou ce genre de chose il fut cependant stupéfait de la douceur de sa main...Malon se rendit compte que celui ci était quelque peu gênée,lui relâcha immédiatement la main. Un silence confus s'installa et ce ne serait certainement pas Link qui allait le briser...Malon voyant que celui ci restait muet elle chercha un sujet de conversation et s'exécuta

-Link? eh euh tu sais au sujet d'épona cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ais pas vu...elle va bien? _dit-elle d'une petite voix _

-hein?Ah euh ouais elle va bien si tu veux je l'appelle on ira beaucoup plus vite chez toi.

-génial ! _dit-elle heureuse _

Vraiment mignonne cette fermière...il se reprit,sortant son ocarina et jouant la mélodie d'épona après quelques minutes une magnifique jument au pelage de feu et a la crinière blanche arriva apparemment heureuse de voir Malon, celle-ci lui caressa le bout du museau joyeusement

-Ma epona! Tu m'as manquée!_ rigola t-elle _

La jument hennissa en réponse ce spectacle fit sourire Link .Peu après ces retrouvailles Malon monta sur epona suivit de Link elle fut embarrassée car elle sentait le torse du jeune homme contre son dos il prit donc les rennes et se dirigea vers le Ranch Lon Lon la nuit commençait a tomber ce fut un court voyage dans la plaine d'Hyrule,dont le ciel portait d'innombrables nuages aussi noirs que les tênebre mais Link et son amie n'y prèterent pas d'attention , ils arrivèrent en moins d'un quart à destination...Link et Malon descendirent de la monture et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée du ranch Link était nerveux certes,Malon était son amie mais que penserait son père:faire entrer un homme dans sa maison n'était-il pas un peu osé?Enfin il angoissait timide qu'il était il aurait préféré combattre gohma ou volcania sur le champ plutôt que demander à dormir chez elle...ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la petite maisonnette a ce moment le beau timide dit...

-Ton père sera t-il d'accord ? _Demanda link a moitié rassuré _

-Il le sera ne t'inquiète pas..._Dit-elle a moitié rassurée également_

Elle n'y avait pas pensée! Qu'elle cruche ! Elle devait calmer son agitation intérieur Link la perturbait énormément elle ne savait même plus de quel cotès tourner la poignet de sa porte! Après quelques secondes de ridicule elle arriva a entrer Link à sa suite il regarda la pièce bien que petite elle émanait quelque chose de chaleureux,de convivial Malon regarda Link celui-ci ne put parler car des bruit de pas se firent entendre ,Talon descendait des escaliers apparemment il avait entendus malon rentrer il fut surpris de voir un homme?UN HOMME?

-Malon? M-mais enfin!Qu-qui est-ce? _Cria Talon complètement choqué_

_-_Papa!Calme-toi c'est Link! Tu vois pas?

Link déglutit de voir Talon l'inspecter de toute sa hauteur un air renfrogner sur le visage et l'index sur le menton:on dirait qu'il réfléchissait? Après quelques secondes celui-ci sourit et lui donna une tape amical ce qui fit quelque peu déstabiliser link...

-Mais ça alors!Mais c'est le p'tit Link! Ah je suis bien content de voir que tu vas bien!_Rigola Talon_

-euh moi aussi Talon _dit-il en esquissant un sourire_

_-_Pa' Tu vois Link a besoin de rester dormir ici donc je voulais te demander...

-Mais oui bien sur tu peux rester autant que tu veux mais à condition que tu nous aide au ranch!

Link n'avait pas prévue une telle condition mais s'il devrait travailler alors il le ferait...En plus ça lui fera de l'exercice. Même s'il n'avait pas prévue également qu'il devrait rester plus longtemps enfin la compagnie de Talon et plus particulièrement de Malon ne le dérangeait pas de plus,ici ce n'était pas la même chose qu'au château...

-Très bien Talon je le ferait

-Génial!Link a présent tu vas devenir un fermier! _rigola Malon_

Ils rigolèrent un instant,puis voyant qu'il était l'heure de se coucher il prirent la direction de leur chambre. Talon indiqua que demain Link devra se lever a 7h du matin et partit se coucher Ensuite,Malon vint montrer à Link la sienne celui-ci nota au fond de sa tête que sa chambre et celle de Malon était a cotés...

-eh bien bonne nuit Link..._dit malon le regard doux_

_-_Toi aussi_dit simplement link en rangeant ses affaires_

Sur ces mots Malon partit dans ses appartement laissant un link complètement rétamé sur son lit. Pendant un instant il crût entendre des bruits de monstres et de bêtes étrange ,Mais il était tellement fatigué et tellement engourdis ,qu'il e trouva rien de mieux a faire que de s'endormir une heure ou deux passèrent Un cris se firent entendre Link se leva immédiatement épée en main sortit et alla voir Malon il écarquilla les yeux des monstres! Dans la maison! Il n'avait rien entendus quel crétin Malon criait on pouvait voir l'horreur dans ses yeux,un gobellin fondait sur elle un filé de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche jeune blond arriva juste a temps pour le transpercer et le tuer...Du sang éclaboussa de partout Malon s'évanouit soutenue par link il la prit sur son dos toujours son épée en mains ,il traversa la chambre et tua d'autre gobelins féroces. Mais pourquoi diable les monstres réapparaissaient jura link dans sa tête il arriva dans devant la porte de la chambre de Talon mais ce qu'il vit le fit reculé :Talon le père de malon gisait dans son sang mourant,après avoir déposé Malon tout doucement Link poussé par l'adrénaline,voyait rouge il criait et tua tout les étranges créatures encore en vit il y en avait 2 ce sont elles qui ont tuées Talon elles ressemblaient a des Harpies Link les mis en pièce les larmes aux yeux,se laissant tomber près de Talon...

-Talon!tenez bon!_cria Link profondément désespéré_

-L...Link...prend...soin...de..malon..._murmura Talon faiblement_

-Talon!

Le père talon fier fermier paresseux ferma pour la dernière fois de sa vie ses yeux laissant échappé un dernier soupir... Link se releva et dit...

-je vous le promet...

comment allait-il annoncer cela à son amie?...Il partit reprit Malon laissant derrière lui Talon et du sang, sortit de la maison cria le nom d'epona qui arriva en courant il grimpa sur elle il pleuvait fortement ce qui cachait les larmes de ce dernier il galopèrent longtemps évitant tout les êtres maléfiques qui jonchaient le sol d'Hyrule .Il espéra de tout cœur que Zelda allait bien il galopa vers le château quelle horrible nuit...


End file.
